Talk:Medium tank (Tiberian Dawn)
It\'s been awhile sence I played Red Alert but I don\'t recall the tank having a machine gun. 217.160.230.178 18:17, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :It's there in the FMVs and the render. It's not featured in game due to technical reasons and gameplay balance. Mikael Grizzly 18:33, 4 January 2007 (UTC) grizzly is correct, in "real life , which is how your suppose to post on this wiki" the abrams has 3 machine guns 1 by the drivers hatch 1 by the gunners hatch ( gotta check on that) and 1 next to the main cannon ofter refered to as a COAX machine gun :It's coaxial. Meaning "aligned with the axis of the tank". Otherwise, 'tis cool :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) But in real life, the M1 also happens to use a 120mm main gun, not a 105mm... :Yeah, but this is C&C. :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:40, 25 November 2007 (UTC) It's quite ponderous as to why the Abrams was used by the Allies in the first Red Alert, seeing as the original Allies were made up of the English, the French, and the Germans...and the Greeks, but they weren't playable... 86.150.59.252 10:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC) because the US sent help : Longbows and technology6 of constructing Abrams'es . Look - Germans weren't able to build Leopard and all European countries previous main tank was Patton :Have a citation? Remember, the Red Alert technology evolved in a different way. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:43, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I think tahat makers of game didn't want to disambiguate medium tanks to : Leopard , Challenger etc and they decided to place M1 as a representer of that class of tans . The same in Tiberian Dawn - there are many countries , many tanks but the Abrams is most commonlu knoen represenatnt of that class of tanks . And I have uploaded nev version of image : 'GDI version' from tiberian Dawn cutscene, because in making cnc wiki we should make mainly use on cutscenes in imaging of units. ------ In real life, it was M1 with a 105mm gun, and M1A1 and A2 with the 120mm gun. I'm not getting where the 90mm gun thing is coming from. Maybe as a prototype, yeah, but. I don't recall it saying in the manual of RA that it was a 90mm gun either. If it was, then we write it as M1 - 90mm M1A1 - 105mm M1A2 - 120mm What everyone say? --IconOfEvi 04:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Original Abrams had 105mm, Red Alert had M60 Patton ingame and Abrams in FMV. "But in real life, the M1 also happens to use a 120mm main gun, not a 105mm... " Not intirely true. The original M1 (or M1A0) and M1 IP Abrams had a 105mm gun. Variants from the M1A1 (M1A1, M1A1 HA, M1A1 HC, M1A1D, M1A2, M1A2 SEP) had the 120mm gun. Because at the time (around 1980) a 105mm gun was enough to take out any Russian tank and they still had a lot of 105mm ammunition, they decided to build it with 105mm gun first and upgrade later. I beleive that all Abrams in service today are M1A1 or M1A2 variants so have 120mm. Perhaps there are still some 105mm veriants in the National Guard but I am not sure. Regarding Red Alert. The medium tank seen in the FMV cut-scenes (like the invasion of Moscow) is definetly a M1 Abrams (the original model with 105mm gun). The medium tank ingame however is NOT an Abrams but a M60A3 (or M60A1, difficult to tell) Patton tank. Its turret is simply to small for an Abrams (just compare it to the ingame model of the Abrams in TD). In the same way the MiG seen ingame is a MiG-23 Flogger wheras the MiG seen in the cut scenes is a MiG-29 Fulcrum and the warship bombarding shores in the cut scenes is a Iowa class battleship but the in-game cruiser is a non-existing warship (with only 2 turrets with 2 guns instead of the 3 turrets with 3 guns of the Iowa). 105mm, 90mm, Abrams, Patton, T-80, heavy tank and more "In real life, it was M1 with a 105mm gun, and M1A1 and A2 with the 120mm gun. I'm not getting where the 90mm gun thing is coming from. Maybe as a prototype, yeah, but. I don't recall it saying in the manual of RA that it was a 90mm gun either." The weapon is called a 90mm in rules.ini but the Red Alert manual said 105mm and the TD manual 120mm. As the rules.ini tends to have a lot of strange names (like Maverick for the MiG, which is an American missile, M1 Carbine for infantry wheras the manual calls it M16 (Allies) and AK47 (Soviet)) the manual should be considered as the true caliber. Perhaps at first they wanted a tank with a 90mm (like the M48A5) but they later made it a 105mm but the name in rules.ini stayed. Note that the weapon of the medium tank does the same amount of damage as the 105mm of the heavy tank (but the heavy fires 2 shots). The heavey tank seen in the FMV cut scenes appears to be a T-80U with 2 guns. The in-game variant looks like they modified the model of the TD Abrams(!). Of course its impossible for the Russians to have the Abrams. A real life Russian tank that comes close in appearance (apart from the 2 guns) is the Chyorny Oryol (Black Eagle), which is a prototype modified T-80U and has a longer bigger turret unlike the round turret of the regular T-80 and T-72 series. So based on its appearance we could see the heavy tank as a twin barrel T-80. The in-game tank represents a M60 Patton more then it does an Abrams. Several European countries (like Greece and Spain) used the M60 Patton series. I do think that the US was involved in RA1. Why else would the Soviets in Red Alert 2 invade the US as revenge for their defeat in Red Alert 1? Wouldn't make sense if the US was not involved in RA1. The commmanders the player works for just happen to be a German and a Greek. Although I am getting a bit off-topic there is something strange with the attack helicopter of the Allies. The helicopter is called Longbow but actually is a AH-64A Apache, not a AH-64D Apache Longbow. To be a Longbow it has to have a Longbow radar, which it does not have. Marcel Off-topic reply: Westwood probably did not do the research for any of that. And you can't expect them to do it right, either: at heart, they're game devs, not military experts. And even if they knew that it's wrong, they definitely had limits to how much they can develop, you know that. TedAsanto 12:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) * The true thing is, that TD manual also calls it a 105mm cannon Terran Ghost (talk) 21:28, March 27, 2014 (UTC)